


Under New Management

by DOMinMatrix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMinMatrix/pseuds/DOMinMatrix
Summary: The night after Miracle Queen, Ladybug and Chat Noir discuss what comes next.And Ladybug's promotion to the guardian may just come with a new title.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1004





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had this just sitting on my computer. I wrote this back in October and totally forgot I even wrote it. So, I finished it and posted it here for your reading pleasure! 
> 
> I am also apparently ‘reveal trash’ and totally fine with this.
> 
> Post Miracle Queen - like, literally that night.

“Soooo… does this mean I have to start calling you mistress?”

In the dead of night, somewhere inconspicuous to the rest of the world, a heavy, tense (maybe even a little thoughtful) silence was unceremoniously murdered between two figures hunched over a strange looking box. Circle… Egg-thing?

“I mean, it’s not really my kink, but who doesn’t own at least one pair of handcuffs, amirite?”

This, coming from the person clad in a skin-tight leather catsuit. 

“Chat… two minutes. You cant even be serious for two goddamn minutes?”

The frustration in his partner’s tone could not hide the fresh tint of pink from his night vision. No matter how much she might try and deny it, hiding behind the fingers she used to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Chat Noir grinned deviously, “Not when there is a lifetime’s worth of jokes literally begging to be made about all of this. It’s my job to be the comic relief in this duo and I take that responsibility very seriously.”

Ladybug looked unimpressed, “That’s about the only thing you take seriously.”

 _Rude_.

But he wouldn’t hold it against her. He knew she was under a _little more stress_ than usual at the moment.

“It worked though, didn’t it?”

Her spotted mask lifted with the raise of her brow, “How so?”

“You’re not glaring at the box like it’s about to murder you anymore.”

Ladybug opened her mouth to say something, only to pout at him.

Because he was right. And she knew it.

“Well… I guess you have a point there.” She conceded.

“That constitutes a win in my book.”

She rolled her eyes before they landed back on the box in question with a sigh. The expression was far more subdued than it had been but no less terrified.

“So, guardian huh? How’s it feel?”

“Like my life just got twenty times more complicated, to be honest.” She said before realizing how much truth she’d put behind those words. He’d seen her at her limit more than once today and it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. With how she carried herself normally, it was easy to forget that she was just like him. Young. Inexperienced. Afraid. Human. Flying by the seat of her pants with the weight of the city on her shoulders.

Now she had the weight of being the guardian on her back too. It felt unfair. Not that he’d want to take her place. For once it was a responsibility he did not envy in the slightest. 

But it hurt to see her like this.

Hunched over. Sinking into herself. Gaze flighty as it darted over the object of her oppression like it might jump up and tear her to shreds.

“It doesn’t have to be.” He mumbled, unable to keep the words from slipping, but finding he doesn’t mind that they had. “More difficult, I mean.”

“Oh? And what do you propose I do? Find someone else? I’ve only barely begun training to be the guardian. I can’t just ask some random-”

“Not what I meant, bug.” He cut her off quickly, yet gently, voice soft and calming, a knowing grin forming knowing that if he hadn’t she would have ranted herself into a coma. “I just mean you don’t have to do it alone. And besides, you’re the guardian, now. Which means you get to make the rules.”

“I… I get to make the rules?” She asked, looking back at him like it was a foreign concept.

He hummed as he nodded, “Of course. You’re the boss now. Which means you get to choose how you run the show.”

“I get to… choose.”

“That… that also means you get to decide who you are from here on out.” He added almost sadly. “A-and who I am, too.”

That seemed to startle her as she looked up at him quickly, “I just… I mean… we were chosen by Master Fu, and you might… you might decide being ladybug _and_ guardian is too much, and _that’s okay_. You can choose which you want to be now.”

And while he hoped she wouldn’t quit being Ladybug, the alternative was giving up her memories.

“There’s a third option too.”

He blinked up and found he wasn’t fond of what she was implying. Did she want to give up the mantle completely? Had all of this been so daunting that even his ever inspired partner was crumbling under the weight?

But his fears were only slightly alleviated when a soft smile broke over her lips and she looked up to gaze at him. “I think… I think I like the third option the best.”

He tried to remain positive and keep his worry from his eyes, “oh? A-and what is option three?”

The sweetness in her smile melted his heart as it grew on her face at his question when suddenly there was a flash of bright pink light that made him glance away before he could be blinded.

Looking back once it faded though, he was shocked to find himself staring at pastels instead of polka dots. Flushed cheeks instead of face mask.

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ instead of Ladybug.

She extended her hand to him in the friendliest display of greetings; her smile just as kind and warm and lovely as ever, “Hi, my name is Marinette, but you know that already.” She chuckled softly if not a little embarrassed - most likely referring to their countless run-ins when he’d caught her in the midst of Akuma attacks she wasn’t supposed to be near.

But then again… he guessed this meant that she had been exactly where she was supposed to be all that time.

His heart had stopped yet hammered at the same time. His worlds collapsed into themselves. His civilian life colliding with his hero in the most painfully euphoric of ways.

All this time… she’d been right there. Right behind him in class, right beside him as his friend. She’d always been right there. And he felt all the more complete for it. Like a piece of the puzzle of his life had finally clicked in to place.

He let a little choked chuckle escape him as he took her hand in his, eyes softening on the girl who had his heart so completely wrapped around her talented fingers, “yeah… I know exactly who you are, princess.” He still didn’t know what this meant. And just as happy as he was to finally know who was under the mask, he was suddenly terrified he was about to lose her, “are… are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked, knowing how she’d always felt about knowing their identities.

She took a deep breath, allowing for her smile to dip only slightly before it was set it a more determined line, “you said it yourself, Chat. If I’m the guardian now, I get to make the rules. And I know how much keeping this secret has hindered us as a team. More than that though, I know I can’t do this alone. I need someone I can trust. And there is no one in the world that ladybug trusts more than Chat Noir.”

It was like she’d proposed to him. He felt the emotion well up on him before he could even think to keep it under control. The grin on his face and sparkle in his emerald eyes was pure unadulterated elation.

“Well, _Marinette_ ,” He drawled, gripping her hand in their silly handshake a little tighter as he called off his own transformation - leaving Adrien Agreste with Chat Noir’s signature grin lighting up the entire space, “There’s no one in the world I’d rather be partners with.”


	2. The Elephant in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now co-guardians, Marinette and Adrien address the issue of Kwami custody, and maybe something a little closer to the heart. 
> 
> This is pure fluff. I cannot be held responsible for the cavities you're about to receive. Sorry not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Lookit! I'm not dead! 
> 
> I feel like with the shit-show that is reality right now, we could all use a little Miraculous softness. So, I figure I'll just keep posting chapters as they come to me. Also, though, if anyone has any requests, I'll see what I can do about accommodating! 
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone.   
> Much Luv, Dom <3

“So, how’s this going to work? Is it like joint custody? You get one weekend, I get one weekend?”

“Not even married, and you’re already filing for joint custody of our children - our magical, flying, fury, children.”

It was a statement she made with a completely straight face.

And a statement that had him blinking at her owlishly. Maybe also turning a couple of shades darker as fantasies swirled about his head of domestic life, three kids, a hamster, and a handful of Kwami making life all that more interesting.

“D-does," he cleared his throat, "getting married make the whole co-guardian thing easier, cause-”

Marinette put a hand up before he could even manage to finish his thought.

“Adrien, no. Stop putting ideas in my head.” She narrowed her eyes on him from her place next to him on the park bench, but he couldn't find any heat in the glare. Which, to be honest, just made him grin despite the confusion.

“Why?”

“Cause It’s a terrible idea.” There was a single decisive nod of her head as she turned her attention back to the lunch placed neatly in her lap that had gone largely untouched the whole lunch period.

“You saying you wouldn’t marry me? I thought we were friends.” He pouted at her, meaning it as a joke and cringing as some of the real disappointment come out clear in his voice. So much for three kids and a hamster in wedded bliss.

“No, I’m saying I’d do it in a heartbeat and that’s why it’s a terrible idea, so stop putting it in my head.”

And if that didn’t just make his entire body light up with the blinding smile he shot her, he didn’t know what would. HELLO AGAIN WEDDED BLISS!

“How can I not! THE Ladybug - no, better yet, THE  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ \- just admitted she would marry me. I would put it on a medal and wear it everywhere if I wasn’t so damn sure that it would reveal my identity to anyone even remotely paying attention.”

There was a growing pink blush spreading over her cheeks that he managed to spot before she turned her head away trying to hide, “Well, news-flash, kitty, I’ve been practicing writing my name as Marinette Agreste since the day you lent me your umbrella.”

It felt like that was a confession that should have been life-altering for both of them, but at this point, Adrien was not surprised by anything.

But that didn't mean he wasn't absolutely beyond elated. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Huh… Im not sure why but it just doesn't have the right ring to it."

He hid a grin as he caught her glance at him with an unsure start before finishing his thought, "I think I prefer Adrien Dupain-Cheng."

And he did. The Agreste name was becoming overrated and almost as heavy a weight as protecting the city from a magical terrorist. And only one of those he would willingly choose.

There was a soft snort from his side, "You are the worst."

" _ We _ , my dearest lady.  _ We _ are the worst."

Marinette nodded in agreement, "Fair."

Then it got quiet between them after having finally tiptoed closer to the edge of something they'd been dancing around since the reveal. Something they’d ignored and pushed off and pretended wasn’t clearly there. But there was no way they could keep ignoring it now. This was pure confirmation. They both had feelings for the other. It was time to take the plunge and finally talk about it and stop beating around the bush.

Of course, that didn’t make it any easier to start the conversation. They’d evaded it for so effectively up to this point that now it almost felt taboo. Which was stupid.

"So how do we want to address the elephant in the room?"

Marinette chewed her lip, not looking back at him, keeping her eyes on something else, "We don't? We ignore it and pretend it isn't there and hope the elephant decides to die so we don't have to address it."

That was dark and definitely not what he was expecting.

"That's… umm… we-we can't do that, Mari. We have to talk about it."

There was a shrug of her shoulders, "Why? It seems pretty clear to me if we ignore it long enough, it will just go away."

Did she really believe that? Did she really think love was that fickle?

"How can you say that? How are you so sure?"

The determined look she shot him made him reel back from her slightly, "Easy. The Two-week rule.”

“Th-the two week rule?”

“Uh-huh. Basically, most people forget things within two weeks, if not sooner. Like if you make a mistake at work, big or small, it doesn’t matter - within two weeks, most people will have completely forgotten about it.” She stated factually, but looking no less determined, much to Adrien’s continued confusion, “So, if we keep ignoring them, eventually, they’ll all back off and we won’t have to worry about it.”

“Wha-? Who will back off?”

She blinked at him, before one of her brows rose questioningly at him, “Our classmates? The ones staring at us?”

Oh.

And sure enough, when Adrien looked up, he found no less than half of their class meandering around the park trying to look busy and inconspicuous (and failing miserably).

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. His spirit lifted as the confusion cleared, “Of course. Right you are M’Lady.”

She continued to watch him speculatively, “Isn’t… isn’t that what you were referring to before? The fact that all of our class keeps hounding us because we’re suddenly super close?”

He chuckled once more at the curious tilt to her head, before shaking his own, "It's nothing. I'm sure you're right. They're just not used to the awesomeness that is us being close. They'll get used to it soon enough."

There was another pause as he went to pick up the remains of his sandwich, resolved to leave the topic alone for now, but not at all giving up.

"But is that okay?"

Adrien hummed, glancing back to her as he took a bite of the rather bland chicken sandwich, taking in the noirette refusing to look him in the eye. She was chewing her lip more fervently now as a crease formed between her brows. She still hadn't touched her lunch, despite having been poised above her food to do just that.

"It's just… such a big change. What if… what if they get used to it and it changes everything? What if getting used to it completely unbalanced the class. And then we have to pick new best friends and we - we can’t work on projects anymore! A-and because of me, you fail your classes and your father pulls you out of school and and-"

All through her rant, the blonde’s eyes grew wider with each word, before he dropped his food to reach out to interrupt her, grabbing her shoulders to turn her to look him in the eyes, "Woah! Hey!" 

Marinette’s lips pinched together tightly as she tried to keep them from trembling or to keep the words from tumbling out.

There was a fear clouding her usually clear blue eyes that he’d grown rather used to seeing since their reveal. It was a fear that made her question every single decision and second guess every move she made. 

Suddenly he had a sneaking suspicion she’d changed the subject.

"We're… not actually talking about our classmates anymore are we?"

She swallowed before glancing away, a blush returning to her cheeks even as she frowned cutely, making him grin once more.

“Listen, Buginette, the truth is, neither of us really know what’s around the bend. The future isn’t set in stone.” His smile widened as she reluctantly peeked back at him, “And sure, a lot of bad things  _ could _ happen if we got together.”

He squeezed her shoulders once more before finding her hands, pulling them into his and cradling them as his gaze softened on her, “But so could a lot of amazing things.”

The clouds began to clear from her eyes and they almost sparkled as she took in his words, and he could almost swim in her gaze.

“So stop worrying about all the what-ifs. We’ll take on everything they have to throw at us - us against the world, right?”

That cute dusting of pink was back in full force on her cheeks as she returned his smile, small and shy but oh-so-adorable and just as smitten with him as he was her, nodding, “Right.”

Maybe they weren't 100% ready to move into a relationship, but they had time. And he would enjoy getting to know both sides of her until she was ready.

But until then... 

“Now, then, about that marriage proposal…” his smile took on a decidedly Chat Noir flair, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 

Marinette never switched from smitten to playfully annoyed (and brighter than a tomato) so fast in her life, attacking him with his one fatal weakness - relentless side tickles until the bell rang and they chased each other all the way back to class.


End file.
